theinterferencefandomcom-20200214-history
King Mickey
King Mickey Mouse is one of the main character in the Kingdom Hearts series of games, as well as a hidden playable character. He is the ruler of Disney Castle, as well as a Keyblade Master, and a version of the mascot of the Walt Disney Company overall. History Pre-Story In his youth, when Disney Castle was not yet built, the titleless Mickey worked on Steamboat Willie, run by Pete, as a deck-hand. Back then, he was much more mischievous, and caused a set of time travellers a large amount of trouble. At some time past the completion of Disney Castle, Mickey was chosen as the King, and married Queen Minnie. He elected his friends Donald and Goofy as court officials, and began living in the castle, away from the town. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Mickey became a student of Yen Sid and before long underwent his Mark of Mastery examination, taking Donald and Goofy with him to the Mysterious Tower. However, he failed the exam, after which point he ran away, using a Star Shard as his mode of transport. He was unable to control the shard's magic, and it sent him to a mysterious world - the Keyblade Graveyard - where a boy named Ventus was fending off a masked enemy. Mickey joined Ventus in the battle, and then used the Star Shard to transport them both off world, where they ended up at Radiant Garden. While on that world, Mickey encountered a young woman named Aqua defending a little girl from monsters; he also stepped in to assist, the two of them rescuing the girl, and used the Star Shard a third time. This journey dropped him off at Neverland, where he was engaged by the masked enemy from earlier, Vanitas. Vanitas defeated him, knocking him out, and then took him back to the Keyblade Graveyard as a hostage. He was passed out for some time, during which he ended up stranded in the lanes between; Aqua found him again and took him back to his master's tower. Upon waking, he journeyed back to the Keyblade Graveyard one more time, where he witnessed an epic battle, before joining Aqua once more to fight a possessed Ventus. When the battle was done, he took Aqua and Ventus, both of whom were unconscious, back to the tower, where he learned that Ventus' heart was lost. Some time later, he attempted to hand his Keyblade in, believing he had failed, only to learn from Yen Sid that his actions had made him worthy of the Mark of Mastery. Kingdom Hearts A year later, Mickey became aware of the barriers between the worlds beginning to fall, and cobbled together a Gummi Ship from the shards scattered across his world. He travelled once more to Radiant Garden where, this time, he met with the ruler of that world, Ansem the Wise, to discuss the oncoming threat. The two of them became good friends and conversed for a very long time before Mickey returned home. Several years later, Mickey became alerted again to danger, and abandoned the castle, leaving behind a note to his friends Donald and Goofy requesting that they 'find the key'. Travelling through Traverse Town, the King travelled into the Realm of Darkness, tracking down the Kingdom Key D. Some time later, he discovered the bodyless Riku, and befriended him. This became useful when it was time to close the door to Kingdom Hearts after Sora had opened it to defeat Ansem; Riku closed the door while Mickey used this new Keyblade to fend off the Heartless and then lock the door from the Realm of Darkness's side. After this, he and Riku began to travel. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Though Riku managed to enter Castle Oblivion, Mickey was unable to join him in the castle, only able to send some light, and then gradually an image of himself in order to communicate with him. Mickey made Riku promise to keep fighting, and promised himself to make his way to Riku. While using his light to fend of the darkness of Xehanort's Heartless that was trying to take over Riku, Mickey discovered a card, which opened a path from the Realm of Darkness to the location of Riku's heart. Mickey used this to track Riku down. He gave the card to Riku, who used it on the door ahead. The Interference Personality Mickey is a patient, wise and courteous ruler, well deserving of his title. He possesses seemingly neverending faith in the good qualities of his friends, always trying to draw Riku out of the depths of despair whenever the subject comes up. He is unable to pass by trouble without intervening in some fashion. While he may not have been a good fit for his role as King to begin with, he has matured greatly over the years, and is very dependable, and never forgets or breaks a promise. Mickey's seriousness usually finds itself in the form of worrying, though he does not ever completely lose hope. He worries for his friends and for the state of the worlds, and his friends' safety is his only trigger, at which point he loses some of his restraint and seeks out the culprit. Appearance Mickey stands just under two-and-a-half feet tall. He is a large-headed mouse with a humanoid body and a round head, peach face, wide muzzle, circular ears and wirey tail. He is almost always seen wearing red shorts, white gloves and large yellow shoes. His travelling outfit incorporates a red and black jacket with a white collar, and while investigating undercover during the last year, wears over this costume one of the Organisation's black coats, as well as black shoes. Powers and Weapons Despite his size, Mickey is a formidable force, capable of felling powerful Heartless with a single blow and able to go toe-to-toe with some of the worst enemies that Sora faces. He is extremely agile, with a high jump, and uses this to his advantage by darting around his enemies in order to deliver quick, wide blows. He is also proficient in magic, presumably because of his tutelage under a powerful sorceror. He mainly wields Light-element magic, including powerful healing spells, and is able to split his time between friend and foe equally. Mickey's current Keyblade is the Kingdom Key D, the second Keyblade he has wielded, which he recovered while in the Realm of Darkness. It is the direct equivalent of Sora's Kingdom Key design, but with the gold and silver sections exchanged - a skeleton key with a silver guard and golden blade, and a crown design cut out of the tooth. Source games *''Kingdom Hearts'', 2002 *''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'', 2004 *''Kingdom Hearts II'', 2005 *''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days'', 2009 *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'', 2010 Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters